1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device or an arrangement for cleaning a pipe separator in which the separator body consists of an extended, tubular body with an inlet at one end and an outlet at the other end. The inlet and the outlet have essentially the same diameter as the separator body and, at the outlet, there is a bend or a loop that is designed to maintain a fluid level in the separator, and, just ahead of the bend, an outlet for fluid, for example water, from the separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Separators of this kind are previously known from the prior art, including the applicant's own international patent application, PCT/NO 03/00265. However, the patent application in question contains no solutions for how the separator is to be cleaned.
In particular in connection with the production of oil and gas, large or small quantities of sand and deposits will be produced, depending on the composition of the subterranean formation, which must be removed. In a separator of the above type that is used for the separation of water from the oil/gas produced, deposits may accumulate in places that a conventional reamer or pig cannot reach. This will apply, in particular, to the water outlet of the separator.